Clean Slate
by Juneisnotmyname
Summary: Two broken sisters. Two best friends. A boy who lost his father. A boy who became an heir. Tree Hill is about to get messy.
1. Here comes the sun

**This is a story about all of the main OTH characters. **

**Read and review **

Peyton opened up her eyes slowly, feeling the heavy clumps of mascara weighing her lashes down. Last night was a blur and she felt the usual anxiety creep up her spine. What had she done? And when she looked across her bed she noticed the polo and shorts in a messy pile on her floor. _Who_ had she done? She heard the sound of her shower and sighed. Another guy. Another pointless shag. She covered her head in her hands.

" Hey." A boy emerged from her bathroom dressed in nothing but a white towel. His wet, defined abs glistened in the morning sun and she couldn't help but enjoy the view.

" Hi." Her voice sounded raspy and she sat up. Even though he was a total hottie she really hoped that she hadn't had sex with him.

" Look you were really out of it last night, so no sleeping together." He squinted and sat down on her bed. Peyton let out a breath of relief.

"What happened?"

" You were hitting on me at the club and then you started puking so I drove you home and then you invited me in. Then you started crying for about 40 minutes about something. Then you fell asleep and I stayed because you are I guess still holding my car keys in your hand." He smiled at her gently and Peyton blushed. She opened up her clutched hand and gave him the car keys. He chuckled lightly at her blushed cheeks.

" I was really out of it huh?" She said and looked down on her hands.

" Yeah. You should be careful you know. Lot of creeps out there."

She nodded awkwardly. She knew what she was putting herself through but she couldn't help it. It was like she was in a downwards spiral of self destruction and she didn't know how to stop. She bit her lip and put her short blond hair behind her ears.

" I should really get going." The boy stood up and started collecting his clothes. She admired his muscular back before opening up her dry mouth.

" Thanks um for staying I guess." The boy gave her a quick nod and smile. He went into her bathroom again and came out again a few minutes later fully dressed.

" Take care Peyton." He winked.

" You too, Stranger." She managed a weak smile.

" Lucas." He said and with one last charming smile he left her.

She looked around briefly in her room. It was covered with dirty clothes, coffee mugs and dust. Her black walls were full of holes and stains, the only thing that was remotely organized was her music collection. She scrunched her nose. No wonder Lucas had been in such a hurry, her place was officially a mess. She walked into her bathroom and gasped when she saw her reflection. Her mascara was everywhere and her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from all the crying. She looked like something from a horror movie. She splashed some cold water on her face. Peyton was actually impressed by Lucas's kindness, if she had seen herself like this she would've run far far away. Suddenly she heard the door open and kinked her eyebrow. Had he returned?

" PEYTON JAMES." A shrill voice screamed from the hall.

Peyton closed her eyes. Not now. Not now when she looked like hell and had the hangover from Satan himself.

" I said PEYTON JAMES. Are you both DEAF AND STUPID?" The voice came closer and Peyton sighed.

" I'm here Haley." She said quietly. A short girl with auburn hair and big brown expressive eyes walked into the bathroom looking absolutely furious. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of Peyton.

" I am so tired of this. You are a mess. Your place is a mess. Your grades suck. And I have been patient with you Pey, I have tried to support you in every possible way but you just keep screwing things up. It's the first day of school today, but I guess you forgot all about that right? Because it's fucking three a clock." Haley rambled angrily and started picking up random items of clothing from the bathroom floor.

"I know, I know Hales. I'll try." Peyton exclaimed and started applying face cream.

Haley's eyes softened and she bit her lip.

" I'm just so worried. I worry all night about you Pey. I miss you. You are my sister still, you know? And I just wish you could come back home. We all miss you." She walked up to Peyton and gave her a quick hug and quickly wiped away the tears that managed to escape.

" You know I can't come home." Peyton said quietly. She applied her eyeliner shakily and tried not to look into Haley's soft brown eyes. It hurt more when Haley was disappointed than when she was mad and Peyton couldn't handle it right now. Haley started to fiddle with the hem of her blue shirt and smiled a little.

" Do you want me to help you clean this place up? 'Cause it really stinks in here." Haley tried to lighten up the mood. Peyton reluctantly shook her head. She desperately needed help but Haley had already done enough. Peyton thought about all the boxes of homemade food that was in her freezer. Sometimes she forgot that she was the eldest.

" I can handle it." She smiled.

" Are you sure? I mean I have time before I need to get to my new job." Haley said with a voice full of concern.

" You got a new job?" Peyton tried to change the subject.

" Yeah at the café down the block with the new owner. The owner is really nice and the baked goods are amazing. Plus the salary is great."

" Sounds awesome girlie." Peyton tried to sound cheery but she knew that Haley didn't buy it.

"Peyton, take care of yourself you know. There are a lot of creeps out there." Haley said solemnly. Peyton chuckled.

" Dude, you are the second person this morning to say that." She said before she realized her mistake.

" Second? Who was here? A boy?" Haley's eyes widened. Peyton sighed in defeat. Lying was useless and denying was stupid. She took a large breath.

" Yeah some guy, we didn't sleep together though."

" Yeah right, well I'm not surprised anymore Peyton. Next thing you'll start doing coke"

"Haley Bub come on. I didn't sleep with him, okay? Besides it's my life. I can fuck whoever I want to fuck." She admired herself in the mirror and shrugged. Haley gave her a look of disgust.

" Whatever Peyton, I'm done being the babysitter. You go ahead and ruin everything. I'm just going to take off. Peyton rolled her eyes, she had heard this speech hundreds of times before and it always ended the same way. Haley would return five hours later with homemade food and a new set of peppy pep talks.

" See you later, Sis." Peyton said calmly and winked. She knew that she was acting like a total bitch, but right now that was the only thing she could do. Haley just didn't understand despite her best efforts. And even though it broke Peyton's cold heart when she saw Haley's sad eyes she just stood there quietly and watched Haley nervously bite her lip.

" I'm done Pey." She said after a few minutes of silence. She nodded and smiled weakly and suddenly Peyton realized that maybe this was it. Maybe Haley was done trying and it made her feel weird. She used to complain about her nagging but at least she knew that someone cared.

" I said that I'll try okay?" She said softly and fluffed up her blonde locks. Haley looked disbelievingly at her and shrugged.

" Come to school tomorrow Pey, please." Haley begged and readjusted her handbag on her shoulder. She looked down at her watch.

" If you have to go to your job, go. I don't need a babysitter." Haley rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door.

" Yes, you do." She mumbled and walked away.

Lucas sighed contently. His room was finally looking decent. If it was one thing Lucas hated it was moving. First you had to stuff all of your belongings into stupid boxes and then you had to unpack them and realize that you didn't even need half of the stuff you packed. And if you had a mother who was busy running a new café you had to unpack all of her stupid boxes too. Lucas Roe had moved to Tree Hill less than two weeks ago from Charlotte. His biological father who he had never met died suddenly from a heart attack and left a large amount of money and a house in Lucas's name. The shock when he realized that he was in fact the heir of a multimillion-dollar car dealership alongside his half brother was monumental. His mother on the other hand was very suspicious. The man that had gotten her pregnant in the first place turned out to be a smug son of a bitch and she didn't believe in a word he said. But the money and company was real and Lucas was now a rich young man. He didn't really know how to react, but decided to move to Tree Hill before school started. His mother gladly followed him; she had never forgotten the town she grew up in even though the memories of Dan made her heart ache. Her dreams of opening up a small, homey café could finally come true. Despite the fact that Lucas would miss his old friends and old school he was more than excited to move. Then he would at least have the chance to meet his little brother who he now shared a company with. It was all really weird but Lucas enjoyed it so far. Life was like a roller coaster and Lucas Roe enjoyed the ride. He was hoping that his half brother and him would get along; he had always wanted a sibling.

" Mom have you seen my The Libertines album somewhere?" He shouted.

" How was school dear?" She said as she entered his room with the album in her hands. He looked at her surprised and then realized. Holy fuck.

" I forgot." He said and sat down in surprise. His mother wrinkled her eyebrows.

" You forgot?" She repeated and looked at him weirdly.

" I went out last night when you were doing inventory and I kind of stayed the night at this girls place and we woke up super late and I…I just forgot all about it." He shrugged. His mother opened and closed her mouth.

"I'm really sorry mom." He whispered. She then started laughing. He looked at her in disbelief and then started chuckling nervously. It wasn't really the reaction he had expected. He knew that she was busy with the new café and all and probably hadn't even noticed his absence until now.

" You spent the night at some broads place. You skipped school. What has this move done to you?" She said in between giggles. He shook his head. He didn't really know that to say. He didn't mean to screw up, and he was usual the most responsible boy in the neighborhood, but knowing that he had money in the bank made him less reliable. He could suddenly felt a taste of the sweet life and he liked it.

" If you do something like this again you are grounded until you´re 31." She said after she stopped laughing. She gave him a stern look and then walked out of his room.

" Shit." Lucas mumbled. School tomorrow would be awkward considering he skipped the first day. Great way to make a first impression by not making one at all. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Later that night Lucas paced in his room. He sighed again and sat down on his bed. He was nervous. Tomorrow was the first time he would meet Nathan. He just hoped that it wouldn't be too awkward. He realized that Nathan had just lost his father. His real dad that probably had taken him to basketball practices and helped him with homework and cooked him dinner. A real dad. Lucas felt an ache in his heart. He never had a father. Not even a father figure. And now with Dan dead and gone he would never have the chance. It hurt in more ways than he could explain. Missing someone you've never met was a weird feeling. Longing after something that never could happen felt even weirder. Karen was currently giving him the silent treatment despite her earlier laugh attack. He needed to talk to her but he was well aware of the fact that he had screwed up big time. He lay down in his bed and tried to relax. Tomorrow was the day when it all could change.


	2. Sweet reunion

**A/N Thanks for the feedback**

**You'll learn more about Peyton and Haley's backstory soon.**

**So here we go, chapter 2.**

**Peyton and Nathan used to date. **

**And also…this story will be quite long. Just a heads up.**

Nathan woke up with a headache. Drinking on a Monday wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but Nathan really didn't care. His dad was dead. It was unbelievable in so many ways. Nathan had always imagined his father pressuring him throughout his life but now Dan was just simply gone. Cold as stone in a shallow grave down by the Tree Hill cemetery. And to top it all off Nathan had a brother. Like a curse Dan just kept screwing up his life, even after his death. Nathan couldn't believe that Dan had actually given his bastard son half of his assets. Nathan had done everything in his power to live up to his father's expectations but in the end it didn't matter. Lucas Roe had gotten just as much as Nathan without the tears and sweat and blood. Life was unfair and Nathan was bitter; maybe that was why he insisted on drinking his sorrows away. Yesterday night was a blur, just like any other night this summer. He had spent the summer drinking and partying and most of all not caring about anything or anyone. His mother had tried countless times to have some sort of heart to heart but Nathan was unable to respond. She hadn't been there for him before so why start now? She had just sighed and returned to her bottle of wine. Her attempts at rebuilding their nonexistent relationship only pushed him further away from her. Now she was finally out of the house. She had returned to work; which meant countless business trip that made their awkward conversations a distant memory. And as a bonus made the house parent free and party safe. Thus resulting in Nathans major hangover on a Tuesday. He decided that it was time for a shower and turned around in his bed only to find another body lay next to him. Nathan grunted in surprise.

" Morning Hot Shot." Rachel whispered and gently stroked his chest down to the waistband of his boxers.

" Hey."

" So are you ready for round…5?" She smirked not caring about his lack in response.

" I need to get to school." He said and sat up.

" Nate." She smiled seductively. Nathan sighed deeply this time. One of his many mistakes this summer was Rachel Gatina. She was hot. He or no one else for that matter could deny that fact. With her long red hair and perfect body she was nothing short of a glamour model. But she was a total bitch.

" Sorry, Rachel. Basketball practice." He gave her a quick smile.

" How hard can it be to put a ball through a hoop?" She started sucking on his neck and he felt his resolve disappear.

" Yeah." He said and returned the favor.

An hour later he was finally on his way to school. With Rachel in the passenger seat applying more lipgloss every two seconds. He glanced at her and smirked. She was hot, and maybe that was enough. He was just about to comment on her clothing, or lack of, when his phone started buzzing.

" Where are you, Boy Toy?" A familiar raspy voice yelled. Brooke. Even though he was raised as an only child Brooke was practically his sister. From that first day on the playground they had been inseparable. He had caught her when she fell down the swings and one dimpled grin later and he was stuck. They shared the same view on life, have fun and deal with the consequences later. When his parents fought he would go over to her house and vice versa. People used to ask if there was something going on between them but that only made them laugh. They were like siblings and even though they did kiss when they were twelve, in a sudden rush of hormones, they both deeply regretted it. They shared this bond, this mutual understanding of each other. And right now that bond was the only thing that kept Nathan on his feet.

" On my way, Needy." He said and smiled as he heard her snort.

" That is not an okay nickname, idiot." She whined.

" Well if you stop calling me Boy Toy, I'll stop calling you Needy. Deal?"

" No way, Boy Toy. Remember that time when I entered your room and found you brooking yourself? Do you want me to tell some of you b-ball buddies about that?"

" Ok, Brooke, you've made your point." He said quickly.

" Good, Boy Toy" She squealed and continued. "Now why are you late. Whitey is going to kill you. With his bare hands"

" Rachel."

" That whore. You are too good for her Nate. She is a plastic-fantastic-bimbo-bitch deluxe who steals potential boyfriends named Felix and then snitches best friends. She is the spawn of Satan." He rolled his eyes at her dramatic outburst. He quickly glanced at Rachel to see if she was listening but she only winked back.

" See you soon."

" What we barely started talking?"

" Bye, Brooke." He said with a chuckle and ended the call. She was not going to be happy about that but he couldn't talk about Rachel when he was in fact _with _Rachel.

" Brooke. She sure has a hold on you Nathan." Rachel raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Whatever, Rachel." He said tiredly.

Haley rushed out of the bathroom and quickly grabbed her purse. Usually she was never late, it was a deadly sin in Haley James' world, but her younger brother had puked all over her at breakfast when she was trying to feed him. So now she had spent twenty minutes trying to find a nice shirt that hadn't been puked on or stained. It was almost an impossible mission but finally she had found a decent looking thing.

" Projectile vomiting. You think that babies are cute, adorable rays of sunshine but all they do is cry and whine and puke all over you." She rambled to herself as she walked outside the door. She was in a bad mood. In fact lately she was always in a bad mood. Peyton was a mess, her younger siblings craved all of her attention and she had tons of new classes this year plus her new job. It was just too much to handle, but someone had do it. And that someone was Haley. She rushed to her car, an old ragged Volvo with rusty paint and an engine that sometimes didn't like to cooperate. But today it worked and she smiled.

" Thank you." She said to no one in particular. Haley put on her favorite CD at the moment and felt her mood rise. It was still warm outside and the sunshine lit up Tree Hill and made it glow in the morning light. Haley smiled to herself. Maybe today would be a good day. Maybe today would be start of something new. But first she had to stop by Peyton's to make sure that she was going to school. Peyton had her reasons to be sad and destructive, but Haley wished that Peyton sooner or later would let go of that darkness that she constantly carried around and start fresh. It was a stupid and childish wish considering Peyton's resent behavior. Drunken nights, one night stands and maybe even drug abuse. Haley shrugged in her seat. She really did love her sister but it was all so complicated. She parked near her sister's apartment and quickly walked up the staircase to the front door.

" Hey Hales, I'm coming, give me second." Peyton said from the inside and Haley smiled in surprise. Peyton was awake at eight; which was a small miracle. Peyton walked out of the door and Haley looked like her eyes would pop out. Dressed in an Aztec printed sundress with her blonde her nicely curled and her face rosy and fresh, Peyton looked absolutely beautiful. Peyton smiled shyly and put her hair behind her ears.

" You look beautiful, Pey." Haley smiled and gave her sister a quick hug. She smirked when she saw Peyton's combat boots, it was nice that she still had her own personal style left.

" You too, girlie." Peyton giggled. Haley wanted to pinch her arm. Was she dreaming? Was her sister awake and ready for school? No fighting? She shook her head. Today was a good day.

" Thanks, this was the only sweater I could find without baby vomit stains. I wash and wash but it's like it never disappears. Once puked on always puked on, apparently." Haley stated and Peyton laughed.

" It looks good, I dig the whole poncho look you're going for." Peyton said and linked arms with Haley.

" Well, madame, would you enjoy a ride to school in this amazing carriage?" Haley said in a mock tone and pointed at her rusty car. Peyton nodded and rolled her eyes.

" So I tried today Hales. I can't promise anything, you know. But I'll try." Peyton gave Haley a nice smile, a smile that reached her hazel eyes.

" Good to know, Pey." Haley quickly squeezed her hand before driving away.

Lucas looked around. As a casual observer Tree Hill High looked just like any other American High School. Except the fact that everyone was staring at him. He was starting to feel self-conscious. Did he smell? Did he have a weird stain somewhere? He felt his palms begin to sweat and squinted. This was awful. Back in Charlotte he was popular and respected. He treated everyone with respect and they did the same. But here in Tree Hill he knew no one. The only person he would be able to recognize was his half brother but who knew how that encounter would go. Plus he had already missed the first day of school, which meant that everybody would think that he was a total stoner. He sighed as he walked over to the principal's office trying to seem oblivious to the staring and pointing.

" Lucas Roe." The principal said and straightened his tie.

" Yes." Lucas sat down on the padded chair.

" So yesterday was the first day of the school year. We had prepared a tour guide around school for you but you decided no to turn up. This is not a good way to start the school year and I will not tolerate this sort of stunt ever again. This is very serious. Have I made myself clear?" The principal said and crossed his arms over his chest.

" I…Yes, yes of course, sir."

" Good. Well then I would like to say welcome. You are one of the hottest topics today, Tree Hill is a small town and you are a new face. But hopefully you will settle in just fine. I heard that you are interesting in joining the basketball team?"

" Yes I played basketball in Charlotte. It's my passion."

" Well that's nice. I will give you a map and then you have to go to the library and pick up your books. Have a nice day Scott, and do not disappoint me again." He gave Lucas a pointed look and handed him a map.

" Thank you, sir." Lucas said and hurried out of the room.

He looked quickly at the map and started walking towards the library. He was just about to turn left when he bumped into someone.

" Hey watch were you're going, expensive shoes." A girl screamed and looked up at him. He couldn't help but smile. She had long, brown, shiny hair and the cutest dimples he had ever seen. She looked adorable.

" I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

" Oh. Oh. Oh. Not good." She said with a frightened look and he felt confused.

" I'm Lucas. I just transferred." He said and stretched out his hand. She didn't shake it and scrunched her nose.

" I know who you are. You are Nathan's stupid idiotic brother who stole all of his money." She said angrily.

" What?"

" Nathan told me all about you. You are my biggest enemy and considering that I am the queen of Tree Hill you should be scared." She said and narrowed her eyes. He smiled despite his best efforts and she gasped.

" I'm not joking Mr. Steal Everything From my BFF."

" What is your name then? I mean I must know my arch nemesis name right?" He smiled again at her flustered appearance.

" Your what? Anyway I'm Brooke Davis. Nathans best friend and captain of the cheerleading squad." She said proudly until she remembered that she was supposed to be angry.

" Nice to meet you Brooke Davis." He smirked. She looked at him confused.

" Well, bye. I don't like you." She said and stomped away in her high satin pumps.

Lucas shrugged before looking down at his map again. Tree Hill sure was interesting and judging by Brooke's attitude he was not in for a warm welcoming.

Brooke started walking towards her locker feeling very confused. Was it just her or was Nathans half brother super cute? With a body to die for? She quickly shook her head trying to get rid of these impure thoughts. She needed to be there for Nathan, he was a mess. She had tried countless times to break through his walls this summer but it was impossible. He would only shrug or change the subject. She never saw him express any kind of grief, just drink and have sex with that slutty hoe. She loved Nathan to death, she really did, but right now he was a real jerk. And to make matters worse he had even stopped caring about basketball. Basketball was his ticket out of this town and this life and he was throwing it all away. She felt her eyes water and quickly swallowed the lump in her throat. She would make one last attempt and then she was done trying. As if on cue she saw Nathan walking through the corridor with Rachel close behind.

" Nathan." Brooke shouted.

" Hey, brookie." He said with his usual smirk firmly plastered on his face.

" Your brother is here." She said nervously.

" What?" He screamed.

" I just ran into him, he was on his way to the library I think. I'm sorry Nathan, I guess he really moved here after all. He seemed nice, though. Maybe you should talk to him…" She trailed off when she saw his eyes darken. That was not a good sign.

" What did you say? The library?" His voice was empty and she could see the fire in his eyes.

" Yeah, but Nate, please don't do anything stupid." She begged him but he just glared at her.

" I need to go." He said shortly and started walking towards the library. She could see the determination in the way he walked, she could feel the anger radiate from his muscular body and she knew that this was not going to end well. She could once again feel the tears invading her eyes.

Nathan was seeing red. There was no other way to describe it. He wanted to beat the shit out of Lucas, a boy who had claimed everything that was his. After all the shit Dan had pulled on him this felt like the worst betrayal. His father didn't even love him more than a son he never even met. It hurt. Nathan could admit that. It hurt as hell knowing that your father literally didn't give a shit about you. Nathan felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he walked towards the library. He knew that engaging in a fight probably didn't look too good to the scouts, but fuck the scouts. With his dad gone no one really cared about Nathan or Nathan's basketball carrier. So fuck it.

He saw a shaggy blonde guy exiting the library and he just knew. It was his brother. Lucas. God Nathan wanted to throw up.

" Dude wait up." He said and tried to control his voice. The blonde guy turned around and squinted at him. But before Nathan had the chance to run up to him a familiar curly blonde ran towards Lucas and hugged him fiercely. Nathan stopped.

" Luke oh my god." The girl said and smiled.

" Peyton? What are you doing here?" Lucas said and wrapped his arms around the Peyton. Nathan felt his blood boil. That smug son of a bitch was screwing his leftovers. He looked at them for a moment before walking away, he would beat the shit out of that punk later.

**So this is it for chapter 2. I know in what kind of direction I want this story to go so please be patient with me. **


End file.
